mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni
Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni to dwudziesty czwarty odcinek drugiego sezonu oraz pięćdziesiąty ogółem. W tym odcinku Pinkie Pie musi odkryć, kto nadgryzł tort państwa Cake, który obiecała dostarczyć na zawody cukiernicze. Opis Początek odcinka thumb|left|"Przeszliście samych siebie w tym roku!"Pan i Pani Cake upiekli ciasto do konkursu, a Pinkie Pie powiada, że przeszli samych siebie w tym roku. Państwo Cake, cieszą się z komplementu i dziękują, że pomogła im z transportem ciasta do Canterlotu. Applejack przerywa tę rozmowę i prosi o szybkie dojście, bo Big Macintosh aż ugina się pod tym tortem. Pinkie wkłada czapkę z światełkiem i zaczynają iść. Zaczynają się kłopoty, bo ciasto się chwieje, więc Pinkie Pie prosi czytającą Twilight, która wyczarowała magiczne pole ochronne. Następnie prosi Rarity i Applejack o dalszą ochronę. Na sam koniec prosi Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy. Gdy docierają na dworzec pojawia się problem: jak wnieść to ciasto do Ekspresu Przyjaźni? W pociągu Pinkie Pie i przyjaciółki weszły do pociągu gdzie Pinkie opisuje smak tego ciasta i nazywa to je mmm... Nagle pojawia się Gustave Le Grand i opowiada o doskonałości swoich eklerek. Potem przychodzi Joe i opowiada o swoim mieście racuchów, po jego wejściu do Expressu wjeżdża łoś i Pinkie myli go z Mulią Mild, która wychyla się zza niego. Następnie cukiernicy kłócą się. Jednak kończy się dzień i cukiernicy idą spać (wszyscy oprócz Pie). A Pinkie każe przyjaciółkom pilnować z nią tak zwanego mmm..., bo mówi, że ktoś go skrzywdzi, Rarity robi dziwną minę, a Pinkie mówi, że poważnie.thumb|eleganckie eklerki Pilnowanie Pinkie Pie Na początku Pinkie Pie nie odstępuje kroku od ciasta. Gdy jej czujność spada, ktoś szybko przemyka jej obok oczu, Pinkie Pie cieszy się, bo miała rację i biegnie za złodziejem na koniec pociągu ale on znika! Usłyszała coś w wagonie z deserami pobiegła tam i znów ścigała złodzieja, tym razem do początku pociągu, lecz zobaczyła konduktora dorzucającego węgiel. Wróciła do wagonu z deserami. Opuściły się żaluzje i słychać było odgłosy kopyt, potem uderzenie. Pinkie po podniesieniu żaluzji poprawia przekrzywiony portret i ogląda ciasto, które jest w porządku. Zasypia. Ślady thumb|Hmm... Ciekawe thumb|left|A-ha dobrzeRano, gdy Twi idzie do Pinkie, zauważa, że ktoś nadgryzł ciasto i mówi to jej. Woła ona wszystkich i mówi kto to zrobił. Po jakimś czasie fałszywych oskarżeń Pinkie Twilight wykonuje prawdziwe śledztwo i odkrywają kto to zrobił. Były to: Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy i Rarity. Żaluzje po raz kolejny się zasunęły i tym razem ucierpiały smakołyki innych cukierników, ale i tak odkryto kto to zrobił. "To byli... cukiernicy!" Wszyscy martwili się co pokarzą na zawodach, ale w końcu połączono wszystkie smakołyki. Koniec odcinka Na końcu zaczynają się zawody gdzie wygrywa mmm... w innej wersji. Twilight pyta Księżniczkę Celestię czy skosztuje, a Pinkie mówi, że chętnie (bo myślała, że to do niej), połyka tort w całości i wygląda jak balon się śmieją. Cytaty Pinkie: Pierwsze śmieszne pytanie droga Twilight, na które odpowiem... NIE, ja wiem kto to zrobił! '''Twilight: '''Ale...To nie ma sensu! Pinkie Pie: Och... taka byłam pewna, że tylko inny cukiernik mógł zniszczyć MMM. W ten sposób wywindowałby swój deser na pierwsze miejsce, no bo spójrzcie na to miasto racuchów: co za wspaniała konstrukcja z racuchów, polanych wyśmienitym lukrem z kolorową, chrupiącą posypką. Czy te eklerki, takie smakowite, z aksamitną czekoladą i lekkim kremem, albo ten łoś z musu Mulii Mild - ślinka leci na samą myśl o puszystym czekoladowym, nadzieniu, i kruchej cudownej polewie z gorącej czekolady... Kto prócz nich rzuciłby się tylko na tort z marcepanu i mascarpone zostawiając te delicje nietknięte? Teraz zupełnie nie wiem, kto to wygryzł! Galeria en: MMMystery on the Friendship Express Kategoria:Odcinki 2 sezonu Kategoria:Odcinki